Computing systems often have related/coupled components (program modules). An example of such computing systems is a Massive Multi-player Online (MMO) game system. Some such computing systems, for example MMO game systems, by their very nature have to change, adapt and evolve over time to be successful and, with respect to MMO game systems, to keep the “world economy” of the game working. Updating systems with related/coupled components, such as MMO game systems, using conventional methods is complex and time consuming because it consists of manually identifying, checking and updating all components affected by a changed and/or new component.